No Rest
by luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei watches Relena and Hilde kiss, and thinks that he's never seen anything so beautiful. This is the seventh story in the Never, Maybe, Sometimes, Always series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the October 22nd Kinktober prompt: threesome (or more) (RxHx5).

########

 **No Rest** by luvsanime02

########

Wufei watches as Relena and Hilde kiss, obviously familiar and comfortable with each other, and he thought that he would feel left out, jealous. He doesn't. No, Wufei doesn't feel anything but incredibly turned on, watching Hilde's hands in Relena's hair, while Relena's hands are cupping and caressing Hilde's ass. The two of them together are so beautiful that Wufei feels like he could watch them forever.

After another minute, Hilde leans back and turns her head to look at Wufei. "Are you just going to sit there?" she asks, a clear invitation to join them.

"Maybe," Wufei replies, but he does move closer because they're both watching him demandingly, and he can't refuse. Doesn't want to.

Relena strokes one of her hands down Wufei's chest, and Hilde's lips are against his now, and he sighs into the kiss. She's playful, but intent, not looking to tease him so much as to make sure that he's really okay with this. As if he'd even be here at all if he was still unsure.

Hilde moans into the kiss, and shifts closer, and Wufei kisses her back harder. When they eventually break the kiss, Wufei notices that Relena's hand is drifting back and forth along his hip, and her other hand is still stroking Hilde's ass. Wufei decides to join her, and smooths one hand slowly down Hilde's back, feeling her soft skin and marveling at the way that she arches into his touch.

"She's very sensitive," Relena confides, and she shares a quick conspiratorial look with Wufei before they're both leaning forward. Relena's lips capture Hilde's again, and Wufei's hand joins Relena's in squeezing Hilde's ass, while his other hand trails gently over her stomach and feels her shiver in response.

"I see that," Wufei says, marveling at how responsive Hilde is to their every touch. Relena's other hand cups Hilde's breast, fondling her and pinching her nipple, and Hilde's head falls back as she cries out softly.

Wufei decides to see if he can make her cry out louder, and bends his head down before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Hilde does let out another loud moan, and her hand comes up to bury her fingers in Wufei's hair.

"Harder," she says, and it's half a demand and half a plea, and Wufei isn't going to deny her. He sucks harder, enjoys her body shuddering against him, and then lets go of her nipple in order to press wet kisses against her breast, sucking a mark onto the tan skin there.

"You should feel her here," Relena whispers into his ear, and then she's taking his hand and guiding it to Hilde's sex. She's soaking wet, and Wufei's fingers eagerly search out her opening, pushing one finger inside of her and gathering up more of her wetness, pumping the single digit shallowly.

"You're killing me here," Hilde says, and when Wufei looks up, he sees that her face is flushed and she's breathing heavily.

"That doesn't really encourage me to stop," he points out, and Relena chuckles in agreement. The two of them run their hands over Hilde's body, their fingers sometimes tangling together briefly before separating again, moving over Hilde's breasts, against her neck, across her thighs. She's trembling after only a few minutes, clearly on the edge of an orgasm already.

Of course, two of Wufei's fingers now deep inside of her and pumping quickly probably has something to do with that. He twists his wrist, and his thumb reaches out and circles her clit, and Hilde jerks as she comes, her hips thrusting up into his touch.

"You look so pretty when you come," Relena says, and Wufei has to agree. He eases his fingers out of Hilde, and before he can decide what to do with them next, Relena's grabbing Wufei's wrist and guiding his fingers to her mouth, watching his face as she licks and sucks them clean.

Wufei's breath catches in his throat. He's been hard for several minutes now, unable to keep calm when Hilde is so responsive in his hold, and now he feels his cock throb with need. He's grateful when Relena leans forward and presses her lips to his. Wufei licks his way inside of her mouth and tastes Hilde on her tongue, and shivers in response.

A hand wraps around his cock, stroking him slowly, and Wufei moans into Relena's mouth. "Let me return the favor," Hilde says, sounding amused, and her hand squeezes his cock.

"I'm not complaining," Wufei rasps out once Relena lets him breathe. She then kisses his neck, and Wufei tilts his head to allow her access. His hands come up and cradle her breasts, cupping them, his fingers running back and forth along the soft undersides before moving to play with her nipples.

Relena moans, and her hands come up to cover his own, directing his movements and showing him how to touch her just the way that she wants, and Wufei memorizes every detail. Hilde's kissing his shoulder, and then she's leaning over to kiss Relena's before moving to her collarbone and sucking on the skin there softly.

"I think you should let Wufei fuck you now," Hilde says, lifting her head up to whisper against the shell of Relena's ear. Relena nods eagerly, and Wufei moans when Hilde strokes his cock just a little bit faster in response.

"Yes," Relena says, and then she's pushing against Wufei's chest gently, until he sits back cross-legged on the bed so that she can straddle his lap. Hilde keeps his cock steady, and Relena slowly sinks herself down onto him. Wufei holds her waist and supports her as she takes him in fully, and doesn't stop until she's got him completely inside of her.

Wufei can barely sit still, but manages until Hilde leans up and kisses Relena quickly. "Ride him hard," she begs, and Relena nods before she starts fucking herself on his cock with quick, hard thrusts that have Wufei cursing under his breath and fighting for control over himself before he comes too soon.

"Doesn't she look great like that?" Hilde asks. "Fucking your cock."

Wufei nods. She does. Relena looks beautiful, sinking down onto his cock over and over, her cheeks pink and her swollen lips parted around her moans. She feels even better, so hot and wet and tight.

"I'm going to come soon," Wufei admits, his voice utterly wrecked and not caring. He can't hold on much longer, not with Relena thrusting back down onto his cock and Hilde's fingers playing with one of his nipples, pinching it lightly. He can see her other hand against Relena's clit, rubbing the nub back and forth rapidly, can _feel_ Relena tighten around him in response. Hilde's fingers then move down and start caressing where Wufei and Relena are joined, and it's all too much, really.

Hilde kisses him, and Wufei closes his eyes and surrenders to her touch, letting Hilde's lips tease and suck and nibble on his, and then his balls are drawing up and his cock is pulsing deep inside of Relena. He cries out into Hilde's mouth as he comes hard, his hips stuttering briefly before falling still again.

Wufei sucks in a deep breath when Hilde lets him go, and he watches as she continues to play with Relena's clit until she's shuddering and shaking too, moaning loudly as her orgasm washes over her. It's a stunning sight. They both are. Hilde waits until Relena opens her eyes again, and then kisses her tenderly, and Wufei leans forward and rests his head on Relena's shoulder, relaxing into his content post-orgasm feeling.

Relena's hand strokes through his hair, and it feels nice so he hums and closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation for a bit.

"You know that was only round one, right?" Hilde asks, her lips against his shoulder blade.

Wufei groans, but despite himself, he's definitely looking forward to more. "I figured," he responds wryly.

Relena chuckles into his ear. "It's okay," she says soothingly. "You can have a break while I eat Hilde out."

Wufei suddenly feels a lot more energetic than he did a moment ago, and he raises his head. "Or I could help you," he offers magnanimously.

Hilde smirks. "Or you could help," she agrees, and then Relena and Wufei get to work on pleasing Hilde again, and none of them get any rest for hours. Not that any of them are complaining.


End file.
